


Wet Lucisev

by Null_0



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Desperation, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Frederick's just in the background y'all, Omorashi, Urination, Vaginal Fingering, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Null_0/pseuds/Null_0
Summary: In which Lucina is determined to cheer Severa up after a rough day. Severa is having none of it, and she really just needs to pee. But how could she ever tell that to her girlfriend?





	1. Interrupted Morning, Desperate Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains desperation, wetting, and sexualized peeing. If that's not your thing, feel free to skip this one.
> 
> All characters depicted are above the age of consent.

“I’m fine, Luci,” said Severa, glaring harshly back at Lucina.

“You don’t _look_ fine, Sev.”

“Thanks a lot.”

“You know what I meant,” Lucina trailed off. _You’re really helping here_ , she thought. “Look, won’t you at least tell me what’s wrong?”

Severa stopped briefly, for what seemed like an eternity to Lucina. She took a breath. “Owain dragged me and Stahl out of bed at some stupid time this morning to ‘find the source of ultimate sword skills’ or some stupid thing. My hair was a mess all day because I didn’t have time to fix it and we had to stop like three times because Stahl got hungry which _of course_ was okay with Owain but I still couldn’t get five minutes to myself and now all I want to do is go to th-!” The pang in Severa’s bladder made it clear to her that there was more she should say. But she didn’t.

“Go to where?”

“To bed, duh.”

“You know I think it’s cute when your hair is down, right?” Lucina laughed nervously to herself.

Severa shot another glare at Lucina, but she was blushing slightly. “You tell me that every morning.”

“Because I really mean it.”

The two walked back toward camp in uneasy silence for another few minutes before Lucina spoke up.

“You’re probably just overtired, love. Let’s get back to our tent and I’ll take care of you.” She sounded much more sure of herself now. Severa sighed deeply. There was nothing much she could do when Lucina got assertive.

_______________________

No sooner had the flap to their shared tent closed than Lucina began undoing the buttons on Severa’s beige tunic. Her pack and sword belt fell to the ground with a dull thump as the blue-haired lord’s deft fingers went to work. Severa squirmed and groaned in protest at the ten soft fingertips ghosting across her sides and belly. She felt a spot of wetness building in her white cotton-lace panties, still barely hidden by the loosened waist of her trousers.

“Arms up, my love. Let’s get your top off.”

Severa began to comply, gingerly relaxing her arms from their positions pinned to her side. It almost felt nice to relax herself, until Lucina’s fingers made their way up to under her arms.

She squealed and bucked suddenly, her arms flying back down to her sides, and taking all her willpower not to grab at her crotch. A warm spurt of liquid shot out of her folds, thoroughly dampening her panties and turning the clean white a milky transparent.

“Did I hurt you?” asked Lucina, mildly concerned.

“It- it tickles!” she lied indignantly.

“Does it, now,” Lucina smirked, a gleam in her eye that made Severa both worried and a little turned on. She rubbed her thighs together, seeking both friction and escape from her now-wet undergarments. “I think you must like that,” finished Lucina.

Suddenly, she grabbed Severa’s wrist and pinned it above her head, mercilessly tickling under her arm. Severa made a futile attempt to swat Lucina away, but it only resulted in both of her wrists being trapped above her. If she tried to use her whole strength to get away, she would end up wetting herself like a little girl in front of the princess of Ylisse – no, her girlfriend.

“Luci, stop, please,” Severa whined.

“I dunno,” Lucina paused and pressed her free hand to Severa’s crotch, causing Severa to buck instinctively. “You’re soaking wet, so I think we’ll continue.”

_She must have the wrong idea,_ thought Severa, feeling another gush of liquid dribble out of her and now down her thighs.

“Please,” Nothing. “ _Dammit Luci I’m gonna pee myself!”_

Lucina released Severa’s hands, which shot immediately between her legs, and blushed furiously. Before she had the chance to think it through, she responded, “Can I watch?”

Lucina had never thought herself to be into, well, into _this_. When it finally registered what she had just said, she didn’t feel as disgusted as one might expect.

“Can you _what?_ Ugh, nevermind. I can’t go to the latrine like this, people will see me!”

Lucina poked her still very red face out of the tent briefly before replying, “There’s nobody outside, come with me.” Taking Severa by the hand, she led her out of the tent and into the woods behind.

In the twilight, Frederick thought he saw two girls scamper away from camp, but he couldn’t be entirely sure.


	2. Wet in the Woods

“Alright, we should be good here,” said Lucina after the pair had made their way out of earshot of the other Shepherds. Severa immediately dropped her pants to the ground, revealing her dampened panties to Lucina. Her hips wiggled as she pulled those down as well, until her bare slit was exposed to the cooling air.

“You know you’re really cute when you’re desperate.” Severa just gave a pouty face and began to squat down. “Not down here,” interrupted Lucina, “get up there,” she said, nodding to a smooth gray rock about waist high.

Severa gave out a whine, but gingerly complied, scrabbling her way onto the rock. She positioned herself squatting, to Lucina’s satisfaction, while Lucina kneeled on the ground a few feet in front. Her legs were spread and one hand was unabashedly shoved in her panties, fingering herself. After a few moments, Lucina was just about to speak up when the redhead beat her to it. “It’s coming~”

A thin, almost dainty stream of pee spurted out of her weakly, trickling down her bottom and darkening the rock. It quickly grew into a rushing jet, splashing noisily onto the grass in front of Lucina and catching her in a bit of spray. Severa turned a shade of red matching her hair, but could not look away from the sight of Lucina, thrusting her hand and rocking her hips with a vigor that she had never seen from the princess. Severa was still peeing as the bluette threw her head back in climax and spasmed around her own fingers.

Lucina came down from her high and withdrew her glistening hand, cupping it in Severa’s stream as it began to die down. Following the golden liquid back to its source, she rubbed gently at her partner’s swollen clit. The redhead mewled and bucked into Lucina’s hand, which moved to caress and spread her lower lips.

“I think you’re just cute everywhere,” mused Lucina, slipping her index finger into Severa’s dripping snatch. At this point she was unable to reply, a mushy mess in the princess’ hands. Lucina lifted her off the rock and laid her on a clean patch of grass. Severa spread her legs like a butterfly as Lucina added a second finger, and paid attention to her breasts with her other hand.

Lucina leaned over her and went in for a kiss, which was desperate and sloppy, but earnest. Eventually, it was Severa who pushed Lucina away. “Luci, I think I have to pee again.” Lucina was pulling her fingers up and down inside Severa, the motions faintly visible on the girl’s taut belly.

“You can let go any time you need it, my love.” Lucina was strangely comfortable with herself, enjoying the feeling of her partner’s slick inner walls contracting around her fingers. Severa squeaked sharply, her walls squeezing more tightly as she neared climax. Lucina pulled up firmly inside of Severa, causing her to squirt a clear stream of girlcum into her girlfriend’s chest. Lucina leaned in and pulled once, twice more, sending Severa’s ejaculation straight onto her face. Both their chests heaved as they began to relax.

The two basked for a moment in the orgasmic high, before Severa propped herself up on her elbows. “And _I_ think you look good with my cum all over you.” Both girls shared a laugh before Lucina replied, “That’s the Sev I love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first attempt at a smut fic! May have bitten off more than I can chew going straight to the fetish stuff but nonetheless I tried. I've written original fiction before but never smut. I hope you all enjoyed, and please leave a comment with your thoughts.


End file.
